Guts World
|BGM = kikai004, soundd (Balcony) |Map ID = 0244, 0247 |Primary = Zenmaigahara |Contributing = Wataru }} Guts World (生肉, Namaniku, Raw Meat) is an area that can be accessed from the Intestines Maze, Visine World, or through Fabric World (one-way). Features The Guts World is a fairly large, empty area. The only notable features are the random organs scattered about and the odd black walls with pink outlines, some of which have odd, white beings trapped inside of them. These are all inaccessible to the player; however, one in the Intestines Maze serves as one of this world's entrances. The world is bounded along the vertical plane; you cannot go too far north or south, but along the horizontal plane it loops infinitely, similar to Star Ocean. The various pieces of meat scattered around the area can be chainsawed to no response. The giant, white spider-like rib cage serves as your entrance from the Intestines Maze. If you find the large, floating ball of organs and walk under its shadow, you'll get sent to the deeper passageway area of Visine World. Two of the floating white creatures have disfigured faces and are facing away from one another; going between them teleports Urotsuki to a path to a grey building, full of small rooms containing white blocks. Inside this building is where you will spawn if you enter from Fabric World. On the second floor of the building and the third door to your right is a room that you can pass through (while the others don't lead anywhere). Going right from here and up the staircase takes you to a balcony, where you can find a long-haired and quite large blue woman standing behind the rail. Going left from here and through the last door takes you to a room with a clown in it. If you chainsaw it, it will jump up in the air victoriously after taking 100夢 from you. If you don't have this much, it will teleport you to an inescapable map with a giant head, whose left pupil moves at fast speed. The only background sound in this map are laughs similar to Smile-san's, the same as that reached when you repeatedly attack the eyes in Visine World. If you walk past the clown, you will enter a cluttered storage room with a colorful pumpkin in it, which will give you a Menu Theme if you interact with it. Directions Nexus → Graveyard World → Hospital → Intestines Maze → Guts World Trivia *This world may be a reference to several areas in the fangame .flow. The large area outside the building may reference Deranged Mouth World and some of the object found within, and the balcony with the large blue lady is very similar to both the balcony in The School and the balcony within which the ending of the game takes place. Gallery 2kki-nogutsnoglory.png|These things mark the way to the grey building. Greybuilding.png|The grey building. Redlady.png|The woman on the balcony. Category:Locations Category:Zenmaigahara